


Cue the Sparkles

by BlkEyedAngel94



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlkEyedAngel94/pseuds/BlkEyedAngel94
Summary: Natsume spends too much time with Natori.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Cue the Sparkles

Natsume was vaguely paying attention in class. He was sleepy because he was woken up numerous times in the night thanks to Sensei and his drinking buddies.

Natsume sighed, turning his head to the left to look out the window. _Were there bumps on the brick before?_ Natsume thought. As he was turning his head back to his teacher, Natsume saw something black and big emerge beside the bumps. _Those aren’t bumps. They’re fingers!_ With realization, Natsume jumped up from his chair and yelped.

“Something the matter, Natsume-kun?” asked the teacher, slightly displeased at the interruption.

“Um,” replied Natsume. Before he knew it, his lying instincts took over. With a swipe of his hand to push his bangs back and flowers and sparkles popping up around him, Natsume said in his suavest voice, “Sorry, sensei. I just saw a bug and overreacted.”

…

What?

The class was dead silent. They had no idea what just happened.

*Cough*

This cough brought Natsume back to reality. Horrified, Natsume awkwardly shuffled back into his chair, pulled into his desk, overlapped his hands, laid them on his lap, and stared intently at his desk like it was the most marvelous thing in the world.

“Um, yes. Well, then.” Clearing his throat, the teacher turned back to the chalkboard to continue the lesson, glancing every now and then at Natsume.

Slowly, the other students turned their heads to the teacher to continue writing down notes. The ones closest to Natsume had their gaze linger a bit longer, making sure no more sparkles were going to pop up next to him before turning away.

Still horrified than ever, Natsume thought about what happened and to rethink his life.

_I shouldn’t hang around Natori-san so often._

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on [my tumblr](https://blkeyedangel94.tumblr.com/post/173165425091/cue-the-sparkles).


End file.
